


Don't You Call Him That

by XxCrazyKellynXx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyKellynXx/pseuds/XxCrazyKellynXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never call Sebastian's Joseph names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Call Him That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little story that popped into my head. I apologize if there are mistakes and thoughts are in italics. Hope ya enjoy :P
> 
> I do not own The Evil Within.

Sebastian and Joseph decided to go on a walk though Krimson City Park, to enjoy the sun whilst it lasted. Forecast announced a rain shower later.

The two held hands as they walked down the long path that went from one gate to the other. Joseph looked happy as he watched the sunlight come through a row of trees that went down one side of the path and Seb smiled as he looked at him. " _So damn gorgeous."_

Suddenly, a man ran into Joseph, knocking him to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!"

Sebastian pulled Joseph up. "You're the one that ran into me."

"Apologize to me, you fucking four eyes fag!" The guy shouted to his face.

Sebastian growled and shoved the rude guy away from Joseph. "Don't you call him that!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian pushed the guy against a tree. "Arrest you for assault of a police officer, you fuck."

The rude man's eyes widened and he looked to Joseph. "Oh uh I-I'm so sorry sir. You both have a good day now."

Sebastian then let the guy go and he ran off. "Homophobic asshole."

Joseph walked up to his boyfriend with loving smile on his face. "Seb... that was sweet of you. But you know that I could've dealt with him myself, right?"

The detective wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "I know. But that guy just really set me off. Nobody calls my Jojo rude names and gets away with it."

Joseph blushed. "I love you Seb."

"I love you too Jojo." Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips to Joseph's.

Rain then started to fall and they broke apart. The two sighed in annoyance and quickly made their way home, where they continued kissing.

" _No one fucks with my Jojo but me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do more random little stories like this, but only when I've thought of some good ideas ^-^'


End file.
